Truth or DARE
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Maybeck convinces the Keepers to play truth or dare. Secrets will be revealed, Mysteries will be solved. I couldn't resist! K plus just in case. Philby's in it I just couldn't add him :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KK, that would be Ridley Pearson, the awesomest person in the biz.**

All of the Keepers (besides Amanda and Jess) were in Finn's basement watching old Disney movies. "You know, I would never date a girl if she ran off on the first date," Maybeck said while stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. "As if you could get a girl to go on a first date with you, Maydork." Charlene said, she liked CINDERELLA and she didn't want Maybeck trashing it. Maybeck held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, if I met a girl with a curfew like that, I think it would be hard to get a relationship going."

"Whatever, Maydork."

"Shut up, you two. This is my favorite part," Willa hissed, hugging a pillow and staring dreamily at the TV. The servant was putting the slipper on Cinderella's foot. Then, the screen changed from the drab house, to a luxurious wedding. The scene ended with Cinderella and Prince Charming riding off in the carriage and kissing. "Ew! They had to ruin a perfectly good movie by kissing at the end! Ugh!" Maybeck sneered, shaking his head in disgust. "Oh shut up, we all know you'll never have a happy ending like Cinderella." Charlene snapped, flipping her hair. "Whatever helps you sleep, Charlie." Charlene rolled her eyes and turned to Finn who was sitting on the couch. "What's next?" Finn shrugged. "That's all I got. I mean we watched SNOW WHITE to WRECK IT RALPH."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Willa asked. Maybeck had on a devious grin. "We could play Truth or Dare."

"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Oh come on! We all know each other like the back of our hand. What could go wrong?"

"Everything." Philby answered. "Come on, please. I mean, seriously! You guys just don't want to do it cuz you're scared."

"You got that right," Finn said. "But doesn't every Keeper here want to know something about someone else?" Every shrugged and avoided looking Maybeck in the eye. "And what a better way to find out when they can't lie? It isn't called **Truth** or Dare for nothing. And besides, what happens in here can stay in here if you're so afraid," He glared at Finn. Everyone stared at Maybeck in disbelief. Maybeck was gonna play Truth or Dare and not try to put anything online? Now this was getting weird. Finn still didn't believe him. "I'll only do this if everyone turns in their phone," Everyone except for Maybeck handed Finn their phone. "**Everyone, **Maydork." Finn glared. Maybeck sighed and dropped his phone into Finn's hand. Finn smiled and put Keepers' phones (including his own) into a small bag and put it aside. Then he shut the door at the top of the stairs that lead into the living room on the second floor. "Alright, then. Let's play."


	2. Finn's dare to Charlie

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Um, dare." Charlene said, a little too quickly. Finn smirked. "You have to hug Maybeck for 20 seconds."

"20 seconds?!" Charlene whined. Finn held his hands up. "Hey, you said dare." Charlene sighed. "Fine." Maybeck smiled smugly. "this is gonna to be interesting." Everyone stifled their giggles when Finn set his stopwatch. Charlene awkwardly put her arms around Maybeck. To 'help' Charlene, Maybeck did the same to her. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably at Charlene's disgusted face and Maybeck smirk. "10 seconds," Finn said between laughing fits. "Aww," Maybeck whined sarcastically. "it's almost over?" Charlene rolled her eyes. "Alright, Charlene, you can let go now." Charlene released her hug around Maybeck, but he kept his arms in place. "Maybeck, let go." And when he didn't: "Terrence! LET GO!" Willa, Philby, and Finn were turning red from laughing so hard. Charlene was now jumping up and trying to shake off the clinging Maybeck. Finally, (and reluctantly if he was honest.) he let go of Charlene, who was the color of a tomato.


	3. Maybeck's final battle

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I promise the next update will come soon (I hope)! Anyways, thanks for all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Kingdom Keepers. The amazing Ridley Pearson does!**

"Alright, **Willa!** Truth or dare?"

"Uh," Willa thought of all the embarrassing possibilities that could come out of the two. "Dare, I think."

"Okay," Charlene smiled. "You have to talk like a sassy southern girl until your next turn."

"Sassy southern girl? What does that even sound like?"

"A southern girl that's sassy," Maybeck snorted. "Oh really?" Willa said sarcastically to Maybeck. "Fine." Willa took a deep breath. "Alright, what's your face? Oh r-a-ght, Finn. Truth or dare? You betta pick one now or I gonna pick one for you."

"Um, Truth?" Finn said, surprised at Willa's effortless ability to nail a country accent. Also he knew never to underestimate Willa's creative mind to think of interesting, but none less humiliating truth. "I'm gonna ask this question once, so you betta be listening. Have you eva had a posta of any of the Kingdom Keepers?" Finn flashed scarlet. "Yes," he mumbled. Everyone gasped, purely and utterly shocked. "What?! Of who!?" Charlene nearly screamed. "Uh, of Philby," Finn whispered, but when he saw Philby's reaction, loudly added, "I mean, my sister loves him!" Philby looked at Finn strangely. "I'm horrified, yet flattered." This made Finn blush even more. Maybeck was on the floor laughing hysterically. "Alright, enough, enough," Finn said staring at Maybeck. This only made Maybeck laugh harder. "Maybeck! Just truth or dare!?" Finn yelled desperately wanting to stop being the center of attention. Maybeck finally collected himself enough to answer the question. "Dare." Maybeck was always ready for a challenge, but what Finn asked him to do really surprised him. "I dare you to go to my sister and give her a hug."

"Really Whitman? That's all you got?" Maybeck huffed and went up the stairs. Little did Maybeck knew that little Sarah was having a sleepover with ten of the craziest Keeper fangirls in the grade. From upstairs erupted shouts and excited screams from little girls and a few cuss words from Maybeck. After a hilarious ten minutes, Maybeck came back downstairs his shirt ripped, only one shoe, and a lock of hair cut off. All the keepers burst into laughter. Maybeck just stood there, taking in the continuous laughing fit. Once they were satisfied it humiliating Maybeck, Finn said, "See Maydork? It wasn't too bad, now was it?" This comment made Maybeck turn very red and everyone else burst into another life-threatening laughing phase.

**Please review, I really enjoy you're feedback! :-)**


	4. Spin me around like a disney princess

**Okay, I kept my promise!**

**Keepers: We knew you would!**

**So here is the next chapter as promised! Thanks to all who reviews! **

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors!**

Still red, Maybeck whipped around to Philby. "Philby, truth or dare?" he prayed that he would chose dare. "uh, dare." Yes! This was gonna be hilarious. "I dare you to pick up Willa and spin her around the room like a Disney princess." Maybeck crossed his arms and smiled smugly, awaiting Philby's reaction. Philby opened his mouth to say something but then glanced at Willa and closed it again. She was avoiding contact with everyone as she turned a very bright shade of red. Philby looked pitifully at Maybeck, his face burning. Maybeck shook his head, trying to hide his smirk. Philby sighed and walked over to Willa. "Hey guys, we better give them some room," Maybeck snickered, scooting back. The Keepers spread out, giving Philby and Willa _plenty_of space. Philby glared at Maybeck and he replied, "Your welcome, Buddy!" Philby only growled in response. Willa awkwardly placed her hands on Philby's shoulders as Philby put his hands on her waist. Philby lifted her up effortlessly, in fact, he almost dropped her. He spun her around the room, hating, yet loving every minute. They suffered from the "oohs" and "awes" from the other Keepers. Willa was just closing her eyes, praying that Philby wouldn't drop her. When they were almost done with their little "dance thing," Philby tripped on the corner of the rug. Willa _and_ Philby screamed. Willa screamed because she was scared to fall on her face and Philby was scared because he thought Willa would fall on her face (and he would never hear the end of it). But to Willa and Philby's relief, Philby landed on his back, with Willa on top of him. Everyone erupted into laughter. When Willa and Philby finally realized what was so funny they quickly got off each other. They were both blushing, especially Philby. "FAIL!" Finn and Maybeck chorused. Willa turned scarlet and said, while still maintaining her country accent, "I suggest you shut it before I tip you like a cow." She glared at Finn and Maybeck. "Yeah," Charlene chimed in. "Like you could do better, Maydork!"

"You wanna test your theory?" Maybeck grinned. "EW! NO!" Charlene screamed, chucking a pillow at Maybeck's face. "I've had enough of you for one night!"


	5. Chinn

**Okay, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed again, so THANKS! Also thanks to PrincessWilla101 for your awesome suggestion. I may have used it in a different way than you suggested, but it's still in there, but yeah! READ and then REVIEW. (please? ;-) **

Once everyone had gotten settled into comfortable sitting arrangements, Philby turned to Finn. "Alright, truth or dare?" Just wanting to play it safe, Finn replied, "Truth." Philby grinned, "So what do you think of Chinn?"

"What?!" Finn asked, he had a guess on what the name might be, but he didn't want to find out. "You know, Charlene, Finn, CHINN!" Philby said. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Finn asked. Willa rolled her eyes. "About the strength of the relationship, Chinn," Willa said before Philby could explain. "Uh," Finn blushed, glancing nervously at Charlene, who didn't seem the least bit surprised at the new couple name. "Has anything started?" Finn asked. Then he saw the look on Charlie's face and immediately wished he had shut up. She turned crimson, but kept her mouth shut. "What I mean is," Finn said, trying to smooth things out. "I didn't think our relationship has been just started, so as many things have happened, nothing romantically major has happened." _Nice save, _Finn said to himself. Charlene's expression changed and the game went on. "Willa, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Willa said happily, losing the accent. "Did you enjoy the dare between you and Philby?" Philby had been lying on the couch, now sat straight up, ears turning red. "Well, it definitely was embarrassing," Willa mumbled. "You're not answering the question, Willa." Finn said, smiling. Maybeck looked over at Philby, "Dude! You lean any further you're gonna fall off the couch." Philby noticed that he was on the edge of his seat and quickly scooted back a little. "You may proceed, Willa," Maybeck said to Willa, smirking. "Um, well," Willa said under her breath, fidgeting. "WILLA! Just answer the question!" Charlene yelled. "OKAY!" Willa yelled back. "IT WASN'T BAD, OK?"

"Wasn't bad? That's it, Wills?" Maybeck said. Willa blushed. "So you enjoyed it?" Finn, asked, bugging the heck out of Willa. Philby was already turning red. "Yes!" Willa said exasperated. "Just stop bugging me!" Finn smiled, content in her answer. "Okay, your turn," He replied calmly acting as if nothing had happened. Philby just sat there with a red face but a dazed off look in his eye.


	6. WHAT!

**I'm on a roll this week! What, is that like 3 chapters in the last like four days?! I'm very proud of myself. Anyways, there is a little Willbeck but I'm a Wilby FYI. Don't Forget; READ AND REVIEW! (pleez) **

"You know, my mom really wanted me back before 2 a.m. and we're really cutting it close so maybe I should leave now," Willa said, going towards the basement door leading outside. She didn't want to have to go through another embarrassing truth or dare. "Willa! You can't leave on your turn! That's unheard of!" Maybeck exclaimed, moving to block the door. Willa hoped Maybeck would magically find his way into a hole. "Yeah, Willa, it's only 12ish." Charlie said, not really wanting to be the only girl. Though she couldn't say she wouldn't have minded. "Fine." Willa sighed plopping down next to Philby on the couch. Philby had the sudden urge to scoot closer to her, but then thought better of it. "Hasn't everyone been picked?" Willa asked scanning the room. "Come on, Willa. This isn't kindergarten, some people can go more than once," Maybeck said, exasperated by Willa's inability to choose someone to ask. "Alright then, smart-alic, truth or dare? No wait, you getting truth." Maybeck opened his mouth, but then closed it smiling. "Bring it, Wills." Everyone oooed. "Have you ever actually kissed a girl?" Willa smirked as if she knew the answer. This gave Philby a tinge of jealousy. He could see a faint spark between them and he didn't like it. Maybeck let a smirk appear on his face. "You know the answer!"

"Woah! Did I miss something?" Finn asked, hastily glancing at Philby. "Then share the answer with the class," Charlene gestured around. Maybeck glared at Willa. "I hate you." Willa only smiled in reply. "Three." He mumbled. "OH!" Finn yelled. "The ladies' man is taken down! Nice!" Finn high-fived Willa. "What girl actually wanted to kiss you!?" Philby asked. Maybeck swiftly dodged the question. "And how many girls have you kissed?" Philby turned red and stayed quiet. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

"O' come on, Maybeck! Just tell us who!" Charlene yelled, to curious for her own good really. "Okay, fine, fine! Just stop shouting." Everyone's eyes were glued to Maybeck's. "Okay so was this girl named, Taylor? I think, only went out with her for like a month. Then, there was Jez, yes, we all know that story. And um," Maybeck stopped short. "And," Finn said, holding out every letter. "Uh, um, Willa," Maybeck finished, looking at the ground. "WHAT!?" Philby fell off the couch.

**Hehe, cliff hanger. I'm so mean (not really). **


	7. WHY DON'T U KISS THE GIRL!

**READ AND REVIEW (pleez)**

"Why on earth did you kiss her?!" Philby yelled at Maybeck. His accent really came out when he was mad. "Well, um, I just did it to break the spell." Maybeck said meekly. "You know, like Charlene."

"But she wasn't under the bloody spell!" Maybeck explained some more. "Well, you remember that one time when Willa got trapped in Epcot? Well, when we tried returned, me and Willa stayed."

"What!? Why am I just hearing about this now?!" Finn yelled. "You guys could've gone into SBS!" Maybeck glared at him for interrupting. "And I thought we might have not crossed over because of the spell. You know, maybe they hooked her up to the OT server. How was I supposed to know? So, I kissed her just in case and then we tried again and it worked. Now, everyone's happy!" Maybeck added the last part to try and cheer Philby up. It didn't work. "Hey! You kissed Charlie and I didn't get mad!" Maybeck realized what he had just admitted too and face-palmed himself. "Wait, Maybeck, do you like Charlene?" Willa asked. Maybeck glanced over at Charlene, she was blushing like crazy. "Well, you could say that, I guess." He smiled a small smiled at Charlie. This made her blush even more. Philby wasn't done with Maybeck. "One: I didn't know you had a thing for Charlie when I kissed her, and two: I had to kiss her or else she would've gotten us all killed!" Maybeck turned and faced Philby. "And what was I supposed to do?! Just leave her there and wait for you to cross over and kiss her? I don't think so."

"Come on, guys," Willa interrupted. "You're making this a bigger deal than it really is." Philby ignored Willa's comment. "Well, you could've taken into consideration that I have a huge crush on her!" Philby turned bright red after he said that. Maybeck smirked. "Well, if would make you feel better, you could kiss her now." Philby turned even more red. "Go on! Kiss the girl!" Charlene said. "You don't expect me to do it here do you?"

"Fine." Maybeck said, disappointed. "Let's continue with the game." Willa, Maybeck, and Philby sat back down. "Okay my turn," Maybeck said. "Philby, truth or dare? Dare, well if you say so. I dare you to kiss Willa."

"What?!" Philby stared at Maybeck in disbelief. "You know, I think I hear my mom calling me, I should go," Willa said, backing out of the room. "Not so fast," Charlene said, grabbing her arm. Willa willfully sat back down on the couch. "KISS HER!"

"NO!"

"KISS HER!"

"NOOOO!" Maybeck glared at Philby. "Really dude? Now you're just being pathetic. I mean you were just getting mad that I kissed Willa and now _you_ won't kiss her? What's wrong with you!?"

"Well, I mean, I don't want to just do it! I want to do it at just the right time! And this is NOT the right time." Charlene whispered something to Finn. Finn grinned. "We can arrange that," Finn said. "Wait, what?" But before Philby could question any further, he was pushed out the back door. "Well! That's not the right way to treat house guests!" Philby yelled at the closed door.

**What are they planning? Hmm... :-) anyway, please REVIEW**


	8. The SURPRISE!

**I know it's kinda veering off the track of Truth or Dare, but don't worry, it should somewhat get back on track, and this thing is almost done, so if you're still reading this story thank you. READ AND REVIEW (pleez?) **

This was the most complicated dare of the night. "Why don't we try this another night," Willa said, "I mean this is a lot of trouble for one dumb dare."

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it to see Philbo's face when we pull this off." Willa heard something crash to the ground. "Guys is everything okay? Can I just take this blindfold off? This is starting to be really ridiculous."

"Come on, Willa," Charlene voice sounded strained, like she was pushing something heavy. "You'll ruin the surprise if you take off the blindfold."

"How come Philby didn't have to wear one of these?"

"Because he's outside."

"Well, why can't I be outside?"

"Because you two need to be separated." Willa rolled her eyes behind the blindfold. "You guys are insane."

"We know," Finn said, Willa could tell he was smiling. "I can't believe you had all this stuff, Finn!"

"Well, we were gonna do a small play on just that part in the movie at my preschool, but then the whole thing kinda fell through. So we kept all the stuff in the closet."

"That's kinda creepy," Maybeck said. "Oh just shut it and help me with these." Willa was starting to get worried. If they were trying to get Philby and Willa to kiss, it better be good. "Almost done," Charlene sang to Willa. That was fast, it had been, what? Twenty minutes since they had started working. "Alright, Willa get ready," Charlene said, excitedly. "You can take the blindfold off," She hurriedly untied it. What was in front of Willa made her mad and light-headed at the same time. "So, what do you think?" Finn said, hopefully. "You have got to be kidding me."


	9. Hey! I got a plan

The Keepers had set up a recreation of the scene in the Little Mermaid when Eric attempts to 'kiss the girl.' There was the lagoon backdrop, a small boat, and a bunch of stuffed birds and fish. On the ground, there was a large sheet of blue paper, made to look like water. "Are you serious?!" Willa asked Finn. He just grinned and opened the door for Philby to come in. "What took you so long?" Philby asked, then his eyes fell upon the scene. Philby stared at Maybeck. "What?" Maybeck said inoccently. "You said it had to be the right time and we're making it the right time."

"Wait! We need the music!" Charlene exclaimed. "I got this." Maybeck annouced, pulling out his iPod. He set the song on loop and hit play. "What?" Maybeck said when everyone started staring. "It's a classic." And when that made them stare even more, he said, "I can like this song if I want to! Don't judge!" Finn tried to hide his smile. "I saw that Whitman." immediately, Finn started to frown. "In you go," Charlene said to Willa, helping her into the boat. "Are you serious?!" Philby said as Finn and Maybeck pushed him into the boat. Charlene started to gently rock the small wooden boat with her foot. "This is ridculious," Willa said. "Agreed," Philby said, blushing. "Well, come on!" Maybeck said. "A dare's a dare!"

"At least give us some room!" Philby yelled at Maybeck. Maybeck took a step back. "There! Are you happy now?!" Willa rolled her eyes. "You know, I never agreed with this."

"Neither did I with Charlie's." Maybeck retorted. "Fine. Fair enough."

"Seriously?! A little room?!" Philby yelled for the second time. "Maybeck you stay, me and Charlie will leave."

"What?! Oh no! I'm seeing this with my own eyes!"

"Come on, Charlie," Finn grumbled angerily at Charlene. He shot here a look, _I want to see it too, and we're both going to. Just shut up and come with me. _Charlene nodded. "Bye!" She yelled to Philby and Willa. "Have fun!" Finn and Charlene hid at the top of the stairs, awaiting Maybeck's signal. Maybeck sat on the couch and waited patiently. "Whenever you're ready," Maybeck smirked. Willa and Philby avoided looking each other in the eye. Then, Willa thought of an idea. "Philby," Willa said under her breath. "Huh?" Philby said a little to loudly. Willa bent down to 'tie her shoe,' and mentioned for Philby to do the same. "What?" He whispered. "I've got a plan,"


	10. THE END!

**Okay everyone, I've got good news and bad news. **

**Bad News: This is the last chapter of Truth or DARE! (Crying and sniffles :-(**

**Good News: Wait, there's no GOOD NEWS! I can't believe it's over! I'm getting so emotional! Okay give me a minute to collect myself, ok I'm good. **

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed, YOU ROCK! **

**P.S. PrincessWilla101 thanks for your suggestions!**

Willa quickly whispered her plan to Philby. Philby grinned at her intelligence. This is one of the many reasons why he loved this girl! Wait, did he just say he loved Willa? Well, he couldn't say that this thought hadn't crossed his mind before. Willa waited for the verse: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. _At the words, 'kiss the girl,' Willa did a classic move. She put her hand over Philby's mouth and kissed it. She made sure that her back was turned to Maybeck. "OMG! You guys finally kissed!" Charlene squealed. Willa smiled at her. "Yeah, finally! What took you so long?!" Maybeck asked Philby. Philby blushed. "Something's fishy here," Finn murmured to himself. "Hey, Terry," Finn called over to Maybeck. "Come over here," Maybeck came over. "What?" Maybeck said. "I don't think they would give in that easily. I mean, come on, it's Willa and Philby we're talking about here. There's not the slightest red light going off in your mind..." Finn stopped to let the information sink in. Maybeck furrowed his brow. "Interesting theory," He said to Finn. "Let's find out if I'm right." Maybeck and Finn walked back over to a worried Philby. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Finn answered. "I can't believe you just kissed her! I mean you really didn't do your whole 'right time' thing."

"Huh?" Philby asked, not keeping up. "Well, you know, you kinda didn't have any build-up. I mean, did you see Willa's face afterwards?" Philby caught a mischief glimmer in Maybeck's eyes and sensed a trick. He quickly thought through all of the information, then came up with the best way to answer. "Yes, I did. And I was very pleased with it." Philby smirked and walked over to Willa. "Willa, a word." Philby grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the other side of the room. "They're on to us." He whispered to her. "Okay." She whispered back. "I got it." She went up to Charlene. "What was that about?" Charlie asked, excitedly. "Nothing," Willa smiled. "What's up?" Finn asked. "Nothing." Philby said. Maybeck was eying him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Maybeck." The two boys didn't look convinced. Philby looked around nervously. "Hey, why don't we get back to Truth or Dare?" Everyone sat back down. "Ok," Philby looked around the room. "Charlene, truth or-"

"TRUTH!" Charlene yelled it so suddenly, everyone jumped. Everyone knew that Charlie would die if she had to do the 'kiss the girl' thing with Maybeck. "Oo-kay," Philby said, surprised at Charlene's eagerness. "Um, Aha!" Philby said, grinning. Charlene got nervous. "If you had to go on a date with any guy in this room who would it be?" Charlie turned red. "Why would I go out with any of you?"

"That wasn't the question." Willa was hiding her smile. "Come on, Charlie," Maybeck said. "Just say me and we can get on with this." Charlene shot him a look and he winked at her. This made Charlene even more worried. "Ah, sweet pay-back," Philby smiled. "So, Charlie," Willa smirked. "I don't know," Charlene said, trying to stall. "3,2," Finn started to count down. "Alright! Finn! There!" The look on Maybeck's face was both pitiful and hilarious at the same time. Everyone looked at Finn. "No one tells Amanda of this."

"Agreed," Everyone said, simultaneously. "Okay, Willa, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Willa answered. There was no way on earth she was going to choose dare. "Do you like Philby?" Willa frowned a bit. "Well, I kissed him didn't I?"

"I don't know, did you?" Philby glared at Maybeck. "Do you not have eyes?"

"I do, and I saw that you didn't kiss her."

"You're crazy," Philby said. "Am I?" Maybeck fired back. Philby looked at him plainly. "Yes, yes you are."

"Well, that backfired." Philby smirked. "Anyway," Maybeck said, avoiding Philby's glance. "We all know you didn't kiss. Willa's too smart for that."

"Ouch." Philby said, dully. "Listen, let's continue with the game," Willa interrupted, changing the subject. "Not so fast, Willa," Maybeck said. "I'm not doing anything till my dare is fulfilled."

"Wow, Maybeck, you're using big words today," Philby said. "Yes, I so happened to slightly open a thesaurus on my way here."

"Nice." Maybeck noticed Philby's plan to sidetrack him. "No! You're not gonna fool me with your little mind games!" Philby gave Maybeck a puzzled look. Maybeck rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

"What time is it?" Willa asked, once again trying to change the subject. Charlene looked at her watch. "About time you guys started kissing!" She yelled at Willa. "Hey Charlie, I think your watch is off a little."

"COME ON DUDE! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Maybeck yelled at Philby. "No, I think that happened before I came in," Philby retorted. "JUST KISS HER!" Maybeck yelled. "NOOOO!" Philby yelled back. "WELL, WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO DO IT WHEN EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!"

"WHY CAN'T THAT BE NOW?!" Maybeck yelled again. "Hey, Maybeck," Finn said, nudging him. "I don't think you have to yell. Philby is like right next to you." Charlene giggled. Maybeck huffed and continued his argument with Philby. "Dude, you gotta make it the perfect time." Philby thought about an excuse but found none. Charlene searched Philby's face and then her eyes opened wide. "OMG!"

"What!?What?!" Willa asked. "PHILBY'S SCARED!"

"Once again, you don't have to yell," Finn said, cupping his ear. Philby stared at Charlene, begging her not to continue. "Philby's scared that when he kisses Willa that he will mess it up and they will have to stay just friends!" Charlene finished triumphantly. "You got all of that from just looking at him?" Willa asked, blushing a little. Philby was beet red, thinking of all the ways to pay Charlene back. "Yep, I also know how to tell if a boy is about to dump me so I can dump him first."

"Philby's a scaredy cat, Philby's a scaredy cat!" Maybeck and Finn chanted. Philby blushed even more. Then, the wheels in his mind started turning unexpectedly, and a genius plan came to him. "Maybeck,"

"Philby's a scaredy cat! Philby's a scaredy cat! Philby's a scaredy cat!"

"MAYBECK!" Maybeck glanced over at Philby. "What?"

"I'll make a deal with you,"

"I'm listening." Willa looked anxiously at Maybeck and Philby. "If you kiss Charlie, I'll kiss Willa."

"WHA!?" Charlene yelled. "I'm NOT doing it! NO!" She ran towards the door, but in her freaky-out-ness, she ran into the wall, falling down. "I'm okay," She said, blushing and getting up. Maybeck walked over and helped her up. He whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't you do it if we could get Willa and Philby to kiss?" Charlene debated. "Fine," she sighed. Philby scooted over towards Willa, who was standing near the back door. "Follow my lead," He whispered to her while Charlene and Maybeck were arguing who would go left or right. Willa only smiled in reply. "I feel so left out," Finn whined. "We could call Amanda over if you-"

"NEVER MIND!" Finn yelled, surprising himself. "Okay then," Maybeck said. "Philby, I'm only going to do this once, so you better be watching."

"Oh, I'm watching alright."

"Just hurry up and get this over with, Maybeck!" Maybeck looked over at Charlene, confused. "You want to get it _over_ with?! Now there's a shock!" Charlene rolled her eyes. "Now, this is going to me over with in a few seconds," Charlene assured herself. "Come on!" Finn said, tired of listening to the two. "Hurry up, so Philby and Willa can get it over with."

"Pushy," Charlene said, defensively. Maybeck rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted this to be over with." Maybeck smirked at Charlene's expression. "Ugh," Philby said, seeing the sparks light up between the two. " ," Maybeck said, leaning towards Charlene, who had her eyes squinted shut. When they connected, Charlene tried to resist, but soon melted. Only seconds after they started kissing, Philby shouted to Willa, "RUN!" Philby grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the door. "Hey!" Finn yelled, jumping into action. He blocked Philby and Willa's way out. Philby let go of Willa and came at Finn tackling him out of the way. Willa opened the door and the two ran outside. They hid under the window of Finn's basement. "We did it!" Willa said, happily, acting as if it were some great accomplishment. Philby gave her a high-five. "So," Willa said after a few awkward minutes. "What do we do now?" Willa said again, when Philby didn't offer to fill in the silence. Philby smiled. "Well, I could walk you home or," Philby leaned closer towards Willa. Willa was surprised and took a step back, looking wide-eyed at him. She had been caught totally off-guard. He blushed and apologgized, taking a step back aswell. "I didn't say you had to stop," Willa said, smiling, leaning closer. Philby smiled did the same. Right when Willa's lips pressed against his, she felt all the way down to her toes. Willa wrapped her arms around his neck. For a while, they stayed like that until they heard the window open. "Aha!" Maybeck screamed, jumping out the window. Philby and Willa took off at a run towards her house. Charlene was shouting at them, "RUN! Run!" Finn was just laughing the whole time as Maybeck tried to run as fast as them, but couldn't. "Well, I didn't see that comin'," Finn said once Maybeck had came inside. Willa and Philby had ran into Willa's house and Maybeck knew he would experience some serious pain or embarrassment if he crossed the doorframe. Charlene rolled her eyes. "How did you not see that coming," Charlene asked. "Oh, and you did?" Maybeck retorted. "Duh!" Charlene exclaimed. "Philby admitted that he had wanted to her kiss since, like, _forever. _And Willa avoided the question when you asked if she liked Philby." She smiled triumphantly at the boys' surprised expression. "Well, that was enlightening." Maybeck said lamely. "Good job, Maybeck! You're using big boy words!"

"Shut up."

**Please READ AND REVIEW for THE LAST TIME (on this story) **


End file.
